Lilim
Lilim: The Demon Girl with Violet Eyes is a visual novel video game made by ClarentBloodArthur, who is known for his Hack and Slash games such as ''Genpei Heika'', ''Destiny of the Kingdom'''' and the ''Enemy of the Nation series. Lilim also carries elements of romance and a bit of action and horror added to its visual novel genre. It will be available for the PlayStation Vita handheld along with being available for the IOS and Android, a PC release is also planned. ClarentBloodArthur stated that he wanted to do a visual novel game for some time, especially one that involved demons in. The story of Lilim focuses around a male university student who suddenly meets a girl with shiny purple eyes who appears to be more than just an average girl, in fact she's actually a demon. Prologue Nate Edwards is a 21 year old university student who has recently lost the enthusiasm of his career of choice, as it feels that life around him is too bleak to take any inspiration to do anything. Everything changes though when he comes across a beautiful girl named Violet with purple eyes that shine like the moonlight sky, who turns out to be a type of Succubus demon called a 'Lilim'. What happens to Nathan after is an experience of mystery, horror and lust as Nathan finds himself more and more under Violet's spell, as other demons start showing up in his life. Gameplay The gameplay to Lilim requires little interaction from the player as most of the game's duration is spent on reading the text that appears, representing either the dialogue between the characters in the game or the inner thoughts of the protagonist. But there are moments where the players will often reach what you call a Decision Point, which is where the story can branch off to separate routes and by making the decision of which route to take, it determines the fate of the protagonist. Many of these Decision Points can lead to many multiple endings in the game, though most of them are referred to as a Bad End, only by selecting the correct decision does the story and the fate of the protagonist lead up to either the Good Ending or the True Ending 'of the game. The story of ''Lilim is always shown from the point-of-view of the protagonist and how the protagonist interacts with the characters in the game. Sometimes there are CG scenes that appear when it show an important part from the story, such as the protagonist's first encounter with Violet, the sight of Vince Graham and Paul Merrick's corpses, the good and true endings etc. Lilim gameplay scene.jpg|A screenshot showing the gameplay of Lilim. Lilim gameplay scene 3.jpg|Another screenshot of the gameplay of Lilim, showing the inner thoughts of the protagonist of the game. Lilim gameplay scene 2.jpg|In order for the story of Lilim to continue, you need to make a choice that determines the fate of the protagonist in the end. Characters NATE EDWARDS A 21 year old male university student whose has recently lost all the enthusiasm to be an artist as he feels that life around is all too bleak from his perspective. Nate desires to be free from the shackles that keep him in a place he doesn't love. He feels that his whole life is destined to be this way until the day he dies until he suddenly comes across a mysterious girl with violet eyes. VIOLET The mysterious girl who is the main focus of the story. Violet is a Succubus (or rather a powerful Succubus called a Lilim) who has taken a real interest in Nate, though the reasons why are unknown for now. As a succubus, Violet is passionate in her seduction and lust, she can show a whimsical side to her as well without being suggestive. At times, Violet can show an intelligent side as she is very knowledgeable to many subjects. DALE ANDERSON A member of a rock band called the 'Silver Age of Nothingness'. Dale and Nate have been friends since they were in the same college, though since after they left and walked different paths they have not had contact for years. Nate evetually meets Dale again at the Union bar as life around him starts to get crazy. CURTIS McCOY A colleague of Nate's in the same university course as him. PAUL MERRICK Nate's tutor at Teesville University. Paul Merrick is an artist who considers himself a professional in the world of art. His favourite hobby is making horrible comments over some of his students artwork, hoping its enough to crush their souls. TRISTAN NEWBURY An individual who is usually seen at the Union bar or the university library. Tristan carries the kind of look as if he knows what is really going on around the city. He's also the subject to many rumours by the students in the university. VINCE GRAHAM An arrogant man who use to be best friends with Nate when they were kids, but the death of Vince's uncaring father changed everything and Vince grew to resent everyone around him. While Nate was making progress with his life, Vince became more arrogant and spiteful, both he and Nate eventually broke apart after Vince sent a bunch of delinquents after Nate out of jealousy. LIVIUS The loyal retainer to the demon lord Ninus. Livius is an Incubus who has been scouting around Teesville searching his lord's bride. NINUS The main antagonist of the game. Ninus is a demon lord who has come to Teesville with the intent on taking his 'bride' back to the underworld with him after she ran away from him. About Succubus and Incubus A '''Succubus and Incubus is a species of female and male demons respectively that feed on the life and spiritual energy of humans (or other humanlike species and monsters as well), they do this either through an act of physical sexual intercourse or by invading the dreams of their victims. The reason that they do this is that they need to sustain their own lives and strengthen their own powers, otherwise they will become too weak and eventually die. A human victim that experiences their life or spirit energy beign drained from them by these demons may feel exhaustion, though victims can also die in the process of a Succubi or Incubi feeding on them. Though early records state the existence of Succubi and Incubi since the time of the Roman Empire, it is a possibility that they have been around human society as early as the Early Dynastic Period of Mesopotamia (2900 B.C. - 2350 B.C.). Regarding how much media portrays their sexuality, in most cases that of the Succubi, both demons are very much strictly heterosexual. SUCCUBUS Succubi are a very secretive group when it comes to their status as a species. They disguise themselves as extremely beautiful women and are able to lure any male from society, before they reveal their true forms and pounce on their victims. Succubi are well versed in the use of magic, especially when it comes illusions and spells to possess and seduce a male, though they can also use magic as a form of attack which can caused as much devastation when needed. It takes sheer willpower for a male to be able to withstand the seduction and illusions of a Succubus. There is also a more powerful version of the Succubi race called Lilim, Lilim are Succubi born from the unity of a Succubus and a mighty demon lord, the demonic energy inside a Lilim is enough to prevent them from dying of starvation of life and spirit energy, though it is still a necessity when the time comes to claim a male victim. The most powerful Succubus in all existence is referred to as "the Lilith", the Lilith is an identity given to a Succubus that has so much energy inside her, she is powerful enough to fight a deity one on one, because of this the Lilith is listed as one of the Three Mightiest Monsters in the World. It is said that the Lilith has a reincarnation mechanism where if it dies of natural causes or is killed, the Lilith would reincarnate as another Succubus. There are many ways to be able to detect or spot a Succubus, for one their true forms cast a reflection from a mirror, it should be noted that Succubus are recongized in their demon forms as having bat-like wings on top of their heads (The Lilim have this form too, but they also have a pair of ram-like horns added to their heads). All Succubi speak in a seductive tone, even if they aren't trying to be seductive. Killing a Succubus is considered to be a tough job, in fact even tougher than a vampire. Though one method of easily killing a Succubus is her heart to be mentally broken, Succubi are demons where their natural concept of life and existence revolves around love and lust, her love rejected by the subject of her affection can be considered extremely life-threatening to a Succubus. INCUBUS Incubi are the male counterparts of the Succubi, they are a race who truly live up to the notorious reputation as being "Living nightmares". Where's Succubi still attain their beauty in their true form, an Incubi's demon form is described as beastly and repulsive. Incubi are very very powerful in battle and it should be noted that many are able to level a city to utter ruin with strength alone. Incubi are extremely psychotic and very anti-social, their minds are driven by a desire of madness and sexual lust. It is without a doubt to say that Incubi are definitely beings of pure evil, these demons prey on females and take their life and spiritual energy either through an act of rape or injecting her mind with a nightmare as she dreams. Speaking of how they inject nightmares into female victims, each and every single Incubus has this special ability where there own perspective of the world around them according to their minds can take the form of a nightmare they hijack into the minds of their prey, for one example: The demon sees hell around him, so the nightmare will be that where the victim is trapped in a hellish place. While many Incubi are very barbaric and relish in their own chaos, some have become tame due to their female counterparts the Succubi. In fact, it is interesting to reveal how Succubi and Incubi communicate to each other one way for an Incubus to be born is where a human's soul has been replaced by the demonic energy of a Succubus that now serves as a soul, thus becoming an Incubus. Another interesting fact is that a Succubus and Incubus can live off each other's energy and not the energy of other species, which they refer to it as 'dieting'. Trivia *If the idea feels like something inspired from Catherine, I assure you that it was not intentional in any shape or form. And besides, Catherine is a puzzle based game, not a visual novel. *Many of the characters in Lilim are based on people that Clarent has met in real life. Vince Graham is based on an actual former friend of Clarent who let his father's death corrupt his mind and did betray Clarent out of jealousy. Paul Merrick is based on an actual artist with the same name who Clarent states "rubbed many promising art students the wrong way." Dale Anderson is based on a friend of Clarent's who is part of a psychedelic goth band. Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:IOS Category:IOS games Category:Android Category:Android games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Visual Novel Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Horror Category:Romance Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original characters Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:ClarentBloodArthur ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games